glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Traits
As children human soul traits aren't defined at birth, they gain their traits by the kid themselves when they experience a situation that requires them to act a certain way. This includes the DETERMINATION soul. Basic Knowledge |-|DETERMINATION = DETERMINATION The most rare out of the 7 traits. Along human history, it has been proven that only one of this kind can be found each generation. It is unclear if there’s a specific gap of time for a Determination soul to “spawn”. It is extremely powerful and it’s limits are unknown. This kind of magic is only driven by will power, and it is possible for someone to lose their determination when they lose hope. The only seen people who possess this trait are Copper, Chara, and Frisk. No one else was seen possessing this soul trait, this might be because of how rare a determination soul is. FEAR is the only known negative trait that can defeat Determination, although there's a possibility there are other traits that can defeat Determination. |-|Bravery= Bravery Bravery is the only trait that can be divided in physical and moral aspects. This is usually balanced in each wizard but there would rarely be a subject that possesses more or less of one aspect compared to the other. Physical Bravery resists very well everything that is physical pain, hard work, exhaustion or the possibility of receiving injuries or even death Moral Bravery allows you to act correctly despite the dishonor, shame, or social rejection you might get from your decisions These aspects do not define a wizard’s magic power but it might be an issue for the subject’s magic if it affects them personally. This would only happen if the two aspects are not well balanced, but as mentioned earlier, it is very unlikely to happen. Losing this trait, might be the cause of humiliation, or being filled with cowardice. |-|Justice= Justice A justice wizard can be easily identified in a group according to their personality. They’ll also, usually show and manifest their traits at a very young age. Justice’s magic will rarely be affected negatively by a situation since the wizard lies on their own morals and decisions to boost their magic. Even when the decision might be considered wrong by the rest if it looks like the right thing to do for the wizard, it will not affect their magic. This trait is usually seen among the royalty or in charge of military and political issues. It is possible to lose this trait when a justice soul does something in their view is incorrect or no longer has the willpower to serve justice. |-|Integrity= Integrity While Integrity seems to make up the majority of the population, it is the trait that is more likely to lose it’s magic and result into what is known as a “Grey Soul”. It is inside a human’s nature to lie or to break your own morals to do something. Even when it’s the right choice, an Integrity wizard’s magic can be affected by it. Compared to the other traits, their stability is very fragile. However a good Integrity wizard will learn their own limits, while some of them might break after a difficult situation, the emotional strength of another wizard may help them overcome way harder moral challenges. If an Integrity wizard is both, moral and emotionally strong, they might turn into one of the most powerful kinds of magic known to date. |-|Patience= Patience This trait’s magic is extremely flexible and unpredictable. While the other traits have a common theme upon their abilities, patience’s magic may manifest itself differently between different wizards can basically slow time of the people and objects around them for a short period of time. However, it can be described as “Time manipulation”. Is commonly used for as defensive magic. The This alone has endless applications for multiple aspects. It all depends on the ratio and distance the wizard can cover. Sometimes the magic won’t rely on the distance covered but in the number of objects being manipulated. The limitations and conditions of this type of magic are still unknown. It is normal for a child to be impatient so children with patience souls might lose their trait often, another way to lose their trait is to give into impatience. |-|Kindness= Kindness In terms of quantity, kindness is the most rare out of the traits. We’ve concluded that this is merely because of the cruel human nature that our species possesses. While all humans possess kindness, very few will decide to practice it and live by it with enough will power to make it their trait. Kindness wizards, while very rare, are extremely powerful. Their defensive and healing magic is unique and very well received among their allies. Ironically, as powerful as it is, the wizard itself is quite vulnerable when confronting an enemy. Due to their soft heart, a kindness wizard in combat, is more likely to get killed by their enemies. Losing this trait might be a cause of selfishness or cruelty to others. |-|Perseverance= Perseverance Perseverance is well known for being a stable and powerful kind of magic. It’s perfect to cut through any defenses in combat. This trait also shares the similarity with Justice of being stable due to their magic being related to their own will power. The simple fact of having a goal in mind might even boost this wizard’s magic power. It is very unlikely for this trait to lose their magic, however it will depend on the wizards’ goals if their magic is more or less effective according to the situation presented. To lose this trait, the person must either give up or become slothful. Trivia * HATE is not a soul. It is not a trait either, it works as an enhancer. ** Fear isn't a new soul trait either. Instead, it is an inverted version of Bravery. * Souls react according to their characteristics. Camila Post * The souls of children are colorless. Camila Post * A person can change soul traits naturally, but, so far, this has never happened. Camila Post ** Soul traits can be changed with the use of a forbidden spell. But only to the opposite of that soul trait, otherwise, it’d just turn into a Grey Soul. * All souls have all traits, the dominant trait is the one that the soul represents. Camila Post * Asriel is the only one with a soul that is with a perfect balance between all the seven traits. Camila Post * Nobody has been born with a grey soul. Camila Post * Inverted traits only turn a deeper shade of their color. Camila Post * Grey souls and hollow souls are different, not an artistic choice. Camila Post * Grey souls doesn't have any magic and power. Camila Post * The children of the parent may have a different soul type from their family. * It is possible to use two soul traits but chances are extremely unlikely. Camila Post Camila Post 2 ** Amber Lightvale was a user of two-traited soul; Kindness and Integrity. * There are inverted versions of all traits excluding DETERMINATION. Camila has stated that inverted traits only turn a deeper shade of their color not an inverted color of the soul trait color. * Humans can absorb Boss Monster Souls. Camila Post * Combining soul traits is impossible. Camila Post * Soul traits react to emotions, it depends on trait of the human on how they will react. Camila Post * According to Camila, there is a 5% chance of survival in the inverting of the Soul Trait. Camila Post * Soul traits get stronger whenever they're around other people who feel the same trait. Camila Post Navigation es:Rasgos Category:Souls Category:Traits Category:Weakened Souls Category:Combined Souls Category:Content